A Blue Ribbon
by Wootabulous
Summary: And when we fall, will they remember anything? How hard we fought? How strongly we laughed? How sweetly fellow-shipped? How richly we loved? An untold story of Eomer and Lothiriel, and a Blue Ribbon that signifies everything to them. Their symbol of hope, courage and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally back, and has been re-written.**

**For those who did read the first version of 'A Blue Ribbon' I hope you find that while the first two chapters are similar, they are at a far better quality than the previous version. I do intend to continue with this story until the end. **

**I hope you enjoy, and please leave constructive reviews and feedback. The only way I know how I'm doing is by your feedback, and should you dislike or spot problems, don't be afraid to call me out :).**

**I may also use some 'modern' language accidently. I have never written anything in this era before (except for my first attempt at this story, unfortunately I had to stop due to personal issues and time constraints). **

**Couple of things about the characters. Firstly, Lothiriel. She's probably one of the hardest characters I've ever had to write. Simply because you know literally zilch about her. In many FF's, you'll see her portrayed as a warrior, or perhaps a stubborn noble. In this FF I've chosen an elegant, refined yet fiercely independent and a bold thinker. Being a guy, well it is kind of hard to get inside a woman's brain, you ladies are complex =P. One of the problems previously in the original version was that my version of Lothiriel was rather stuck up or snobbish. If she does seem that way, that really isn't my intent and well, accidental. **

**Imrahil I feel is a man who is somewhat strict in propriety but will forsake it for the sake of seeing his children happy. Other members in Lothiriel's family may play a small role within the story, however the main focus will be on Lothiriel. **

**Additionally, I will be adding action scenes. I won't blame anyone for skipping over the action scenes, but I'll try make them as thrilling and descriptive as possible so you can close your eyes and imagine it. **

**Finally, I am from Australia. So IF you do think I'm spelling things wrong, sorry but that's generally how we spell things in Aus =P**

**Without further ado **

**May I present to you, the redone first chapter of 'A Blue Ribbon'**

**_o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o_**

_Several months after Aragorn and Arwen's wedding, Prince Imrahil and his family continued to stay at Minas Tirith to aid the new King Elessar and his queen in his rule and dominion over Gondor, with the help of Faramir, Steward of Gondor. With Imrahil staying in Minas Tirith, Prince Elphir returned to Dol Amroth to rule in his father's absence. Theoden, late King of Rohan lay quietly at rest, waiting for the Rohirrim to come and collect him to take him away back to Edoras, and his final resting place. All was peaceful...for now. Due to the peace, Imrahil decided to send for Lothiriel, who had helped manage Dol Amroth in their absence. It was to reunite her with her family, but more importantly, to find a man of honour suitable for marriage. It also happened that Eomer, after sorting out Rohan and ensuring his country was in order, headed to Gondor to establish more trade routes, and to seek advice from Aragorn._

Lothiriel sighed to herself. She didn't want to be in this predicament. She stood with a fake smile plastered to her face as a potential suitor spoke a stream of words about how good his estate was and so on. She regretted being twenty one, and being the highest born princess of Gondor, which meant nobles lining up to court her. No doubt for her attractive dowry, and also for the status that would elevate any minor noble to an important status, or to solidify power for other higher ranking nobles. And all of them had seemingly been like this one prattling on until no end. Lord Devian was not an attractive man. Sure, he had horrid teeth, was slightly short and chubby, but it was his attitude that Lothiriel hated the most. He had been like every other pompous noble she had met, short sighted and full of himself. He had strict rules on propriety, and he declared this to Lothiriel, saying how women should not do anything but be the perfect wife. No talking back he had prattled, only speaking when spoken to, no public speaking and strict rules on how she could spend her time. He expected her to be the perfect woman, something Lothiriel knew that she wasn't. No one was, except for perhaps the elf-queen Arwen, she seemed absolutely flawless.

Lothiriel wanted to be free...to be herself. And every single suitor she had met had wanted her to change, to conform her, and not to be herself. And for Lothiriel, whose independence had helped shape her character and who she was, it was an insult of the highest order. To be told that you weren't good enough, and that you had to change who you were. She had grown up without a mother, who had died when she was young and thus had grown up in a mainly male dominated family, making her outspoken and independent. Additionally she had served in the healing houses of Dol Amroth during the Great War, covered in blood as she held chamber pots to terribly wounded men, stitching wounds and bandaging broken bodies which had been transported down the river due to the overcrowding in Minas Tirith.

'_Another pompous noble, why does father always seem to bring me the worst suitors' thought Lothiriel bitterly._

She had never took her station for granted. She treated all her servants and the townspeople of Dol Amroth with kindness, never looking down on them. She knew she was blessed to be in the position that she was. However, this was one of the disadvantages. Lothiriel knew she would have to amuse him for the rest of the evening. There was no chance she could slip away quietly, especially by the rate of the man's mouse. She was steeling herself to endure the rest of the talking and clenched her jaw in frustration. Nearby, Imrahil sighed as well. He had thought Lord Devian to be a good and honourable man. Surely he wasn't the best looking man, but at the sight of his daughter he had turned into a noble bragging about his achievements, instead of getting to know Lothiriel. He was at wits end at what to do. She was twenty one, and of marrying age. There was a lot of pressure from the Gondor nobles to present his daughter, but Imrahil felt most of them were more interested in his daughter's dowry and the prestige of marrying the Princess of Dol Amroth, and not for his daughter herself. He needed to find someone who would be interested in his daughter as a person, not as a trophy. This predicament had hindered his choices and thus resulting in him turning down many suitors who sought the lady's hand. Woe to be a father of such a treasure.

"The King of Rohan" came the announcers, and people turned to see Eomer walk in, his stride purposeful.

Although his back was straight and his head was high, and he exuded an aura of power and presence none but the King of Gondor could possibly match, Imrahil couldn't help but grin at Eomer. He could tell at a glance that he was uncomfortable, seen with the man tugging at his collar. Then a bright idea came to mind. Imrahil knew that Eomer was an honourable man, and was certainly not pompous. In fact, Imrahil had never met a pompous Rohirrim. He knew him very well, his three sons and himself bonding excellently with Eomer and his kinsmen, especially on the way to Mordor. His sons especially had most certainly becoming excellent friends with Eomer and they would hold no ill will against the man should he be interested in their sister, most likely they would welcome the match. It would be a breath of fresh air also, after the antics of the three brothers to protect their sister from overeager suitors. Even the most mature and responsible son in Elphir had gotten up to much mischief to make suitor's lives rather painful. Imrahil also knew Eomer was not one for pomp or show, he was down to earth and would want to know a wife who was true to who she was, and not something she wasn't, someone who was not afraid to challenge him. Imrahil turned to see his daughter turn her head to look at Eomer in curiosity, as she had never met him. Yes, he had a plan now, an excellent plan.

'_You are brilliant' thought Imrahil proudly to himself._

**_o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o_**

"Eomer!" exclaimed Aragorn, pulling his friend into a hug, ignoring protocol.

Some nobles nearby seemed somewhat offended, others surprised. Those who fought with the two great heroes of the war simply smiled at the friendship of the two. They were brothers, forged through fire, blood and sweat and now the closest of allies as well. Both regarded each other highly, although Eomer looked up more to Aragorn due to the age, as well as the experience, wisdom and advice Aragorn had given him.

"It is good to see you too my friend. How are you?" asked Eomer, a happy smile at his face at seeing his friend.

"Good good, and yourself?" asked Aragorn curiously. Aragorn was not blind to the many lovely Gondorian beauties who had turned their heads towards the attractive, and not to mention unattached king.

"You know how I love to dress up" muttered Eomer dryly, a frown passing his face.

Arwen came over, with a smile. Aragorn's eyes lit up as she floated towards them, causing Eomer to grin, nudging Aragorn. Aragorn shot a look at Eomer who snorted. Even after a few months of marriage, they were blissfully in love, as if they had just married. Indeed the wait was long, but their happiness will last a lifetime.

"It is good to see you King Eomer, I am glad to see you are well she said, her melodical voice softly caressing their ears.

"And you, my lady" said Eomer, nodding his head to her in respect.

"How does Rohan fare?" asked Arwen.

"It is better. Your aid so far has helped Rohan greatly. All the seeds have been sown, and I am striving to keep our people fed and protected. Unfortunately we have a large number of orphans from the war, but an orphanage is under construction in Edoras to house them. Additionally I have moved most of the far reaching villages closer to Edoras, if not at Edoras itself until we are better prepared to help deliver supplies. Overall, things seem to be going far better than expected, and thus I have come earlier to spend some time with friends in Gondor, and perhaps to attain some advice from the wisdom of the King" explained Eomer.

"That is good my friend, and how is Eowyn?" asked Aragorn.

"She is well. She is currently assumed command of Edoras, getting everyone to clean everything in Edoras. Eothain was happy to escape the 'rule of Eowyn' and escort me here with my royal guard" said Eomer with a laugh.

Aragorn and Arwen chuckled at the news. Indeed, Faramir was to marry a feisty shieldmaiden from the north, one he was looking forward to. He was most disappointed to find out Eowyn was unable to travel with the royal party to Gondor, due to the restoration of the old tapestries. Aragorn then turned to more serious matters

"You have read my scouts reports on the North Eastern border?" asked Aragorn gravely.

"Yes, they say that even with the loss at Pelennor fields, there is still a large army of Easterlings on the march. Many had fled from the battles of Pelennor and Morannon, and they are encroaching on the borders. Some say that there are other armies out there, also seeking revenge for their loss" said Eomer.

"We may have to meet them in battle, especially if they cross through Ithilen, and through Osgiliath. Minas Tirith still lacks a gate, and the dwarves Gimli has promised will not come for quite some time to repair it. Erebor suffered greatly during the War of the Ring, however their gates are second to none" said Aragorn.

Eomer nodded gravely. Although the war was over, there were still fragments and scattered bands of orcs and foul creatures, however the Easterling army would be a match for the combined forces of Rohan and Gondor, especially with both countries being in a weakened state due to the war fought.

"So you are here for two weeks? That is more than I was expecting" said Arwen, changing matters back to a happier topic.

"Indeed, it seems my advisors are eager to see me married and making heirs. While in Gondor they told me to search long and hard to find a suitable woman to wed" said Eomer wryly.

"Oh? There are many women eager for your affections then, I am sure" stated Arwen.

"No disrespect, but I feel like walking into a den of harpies. They see me and their eyes light up...I feel like a helpless carrot in Firefoot's view" said Eomer with a frown.

Aragorn and Arwen laughed at their friend's misfortune. At that moment, Imrahil came up to them.

"Eomer, my friend!" exclaimed Imrahil with a smile, opening his arms warmly for a hug.

"Imrahil! It is good to see you" said Eomer, embracing his friend fondly. He had seen a glimpse of three of his sons, but hadn't had the opportunity to speak to them yet.

Their bond of friendship was secured after Imrahil had found Eowyn still alive, and had also fought to help Eomer and his men on the Pelennor fields when they were trapped and assailed on all sides. They had planted their banners next to each other at the Black Gates, and stood side to side, both saving each other's lives several times that day.

"I trust your journey was uneventful?" asked Imrahil.

"Very uneventful, besides being swamped by every eager parent throwing their daughters at me in every village I passed" said Eomer.

Imrahil laughed, before smiling happily the younger man, the cogs in his head already whirling away.

"You have not met my daughter Lothiriel have you?" asked Imrahil.

Arwen excused herself, moving away to a group of ladies. Aragorn watched her go.

"You are whipped!" joked Eomer, trying to steer the conversation away from wives and potential suitors.

"If you find a wife and marry for love, I assure you that you will be just like me" retorted Aragorn.

"Wait here for a moment, I will collect my daughter" said Imrahil, walking away without getting an answer from Eomer, too impatient to wait anymore.

Eomer frowned at his retreating back.

"His daughter is single," said Aragorn, his eyes full of mischief. "She is graceful however, tall for a woman, but sweet and kind as well. A lovely woman for a rugged Eorling to have."

Eomer sighed to himself. Not Imrahil too. He had enough pressure as it was from hopeful parents back in the Riddermark. He steeled himself however. All three of Imrahil's sons were handsome men, there was a good chance his daughter would be as beautiful as they were handsome. And judging by how his sons were raised, his daughter would most likely be the same way. Suddenly, to Eomer things didn't seem so bleak as he thought them out. And so he raised his hopes towards this mysterious lady who was his good friend's daughter.

**_o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o_**

Imrahil came up to where Devian continued to prattle to his daughter, her trying her best to look interested.

"Thiri, have you met the King of Rohan?" asked Imrahil.

Lothiriel noticed the look in her father's eye, and shook her head. She cried out in thankfulness to the Valar for allowing her father to save her...within her head of course. She was far too polite to do so.

"No father, I have not" said Lothiriel.

"Then come my dear, I will take you to meet him. It is important for a woman of your station to know key figures who are very important allies to Gondor" said Imrahil.

Lord Devian stared with a confused look as Imrahil took his daughter's arm and led her away quickly.

"Oh, do excuse us" said Imrahil with a smile when they were several steps away, walking off before Devian could protest.

Lothiriel leaned against her father thankfully.

"Thank you father, I could not stand him" she sighed.

"I apologise dearest. When I met him he seemed like a nice man, although he wasn't the best looking chap. It is a pity he has taken the approach of so many other nobles. I am sorry my daughter for imposing on you with these suitors" said Imrahil.

"It is fine father, you only do what you think is best for me" she replied.

"Needless to say, please be on your best behaviour with King Eomer. He is a dear friend to both me and to your brothers, and we would be happy if you shared the same close friendship as we do with him" explained Imrahil, motioning in the direction of one of the few flaxen haired men present.

"I will do my very best father!"

**_o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o_**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to have the next chapter up soon!**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot~**


	2. Chapter 2

During this story, I will be giving small references to fanfictions I've read that I have enjoyed and that have inspired me thus far. Hopefully you'll be able to spot them :)

This chapter didn't exactly go the way I wanted. At times it feels forced, and I feel like I do repeat myself too much, however I am trying to emphasis their character and show a bit of their experiences with the other gender during these formal sessions. However this (tad too repetitive) was also a problem in the first version, but I have edited it to improve it somewhat. However I also don't want to delay too much in giving out chapters (for that one-two people who really enjoy the story thus far :P).

Thanks for the reviewers, I have edited the document to fix up the too modernised grammar.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

They approached the two kings, when Lothiriel looked at Eomer closely. Regal, was her first thought. He was a tall man, around six foot, powerfully built, a true warrior. He held himself with an aura of power and authority, one few could hope to match. She noticed the green cape fluttering behind him whom Lothiriel thought was rather heroic. Many books she had read many books on heroes coming on their silver horses with capes fluttering behind them, rescuing the princess and falling in love. Indeed, he looked like he could fit in the role of a hero in any of the story books she read, he was a true warrior. Alas, life was not like a fairytale and she shook her thoughts away.

He also wore a green velvet shirt with a white horse emblazed on the front of it and trimmed with gold. He finally wore dark brown silk pants. He had a neatly trimmed beard, and yellow hair that went to his shoulders. He turned to her, and their eyes met. She saw eyes that almost overwhelmed her, dark brown eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul, piercing through her and seemingly reading every thought she had, as well as judging her character. They were slightly reserved, but also filled with warmth and friendship.

"Eomer my friend, may I present to you my daughter, Princess Lothiriel of Dol Amroth" declared Imrahil smugly.

Aragorn resisted a grin at Imrahil, knowing precisely what his good friend was doing. Imrahil heard a small snicker escape, and shot Aragorn a black look. Eomer however was stunned. He stared at the lady, before he blinked out of his reverie. He looked at her, seeing her long, raven-coloured hair, and a pale face. Her hair fell down towards her lower back, slightly wavy. She was slightly taller than Imrahil's shoulder, a tall woman indeed. Eomer had met many attractive women during his time, but it was her cool grey eyes that threatened to wash him away, full of kindness yet also held curiosity. She wore an elegant blue silk dress. And unknown to her, he had seen how close she was with her father as they had walked towards him. She had looked at Imrahil with genuine affection and love. And to be close with one's family was something all Rohirrim valued. Eomer had thus come to the conclusion she was someone much more down to earth. Shaking away his thoughts, Eomer moved into action, taking her hand gently and pressing a kiss to her hand.

"My lady" he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

He saw a hint of red creep onto her cheeks at his stare, before she curtsied back.

"My lord, it is an honour to meet you" she replied, looking at him.

"No my lady, the honour is mine. Your family has spoken highly of you, and I can see that their praise is still unworthy" replied Eomer.

Lothiriel blushed even more deeply, embarrassed at his words. But she could already tell from the tone of his voice that he was genuine, unlike so many of the other nobles who had other motives. Lothiriel's reaction to this man surprised herself as well. She was no stranger to handsome men also. She had three brothers, all whom had friends who were most certainly handsome themselves, and being the Princess of Dol Amroth she had never lacked suitors or admirers. Her thoughts were broken as Imrahil turned to Aragorn.

"Your majesty, come and show me that new tapestry you have told me so much about" said Imrahil, leading the patriarch of Gondor away to an impressive looking tapestry, Aragorn with a rather amused look on his face.

Eomer watched them go with an amused grin, before turning to the raven haired beauty in front of him. She shared his expression of amusement.

"Well, your father is very subtle, if I must say" he said dryly.

Lothiriel laughed gently, and Eomer smiled happily. Her laughter was somewhat melodical, soft and high, yet also was rich with warmth. Then, Lothiriel twitched slightly, before looking at him, and remembering how eager her father was.

'_No doubt he thinks me a falcon, wanting to dig my claws into him with marriage' she thought._

"I hope...that I am not imposing on you my lord" she said, suddenly feeling rather nervously.

Eomer blinked, in surprise, before regaining his composure.

"You certainly are" he replied, straight faced.

Lothiriel's eyes widened, and she gasped at him. Eomer smiled at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Thus, you owe me the first dance my lady" he replied.

Lothiriel stared at the man, as if not knowing who he was truly. The audacity of him! But then she smiled. He was not like the other nobles. She had a feeling she may get along with him quite well indeed. He was a fine friend to her father and her brothers who had spoke endlessly about his courage and skills as a warrior, there was no reason why she also couldn't be a good friend of his.

"Very well, then, my lord. You may hold me to it" she said, her smile widening.

At that moment, Lord Devian came up to them, and Eomer watched Lothiriel stiffen involuntarily, and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the situation.

'_Oh by the Valar' thought Lothiriel. 'Just when things started to go right.' _

"There you are my lady" said Devian, glaring at Eomer in what he hoped to be an intimidating manner before looking at Lothiriel with a look akin to possessiveness.

Eomer just looked at him, the short fat balding man dare stare at him, and he could tell that he thought Eomer was far below his station, a barbarian. But two could play that game, and Eomer had a knack of winning. In fact, he thrived on these situations, annoying nobles was a good way to pass the time, especially these Gondorian types. It made life far less boring.

"Ah good timing servant, my lady and I are parched from our conversation. Please could you gather for us a glass of wine for the lady and a tankard of ale for me?" asked Eomer, his voice full of genuine politeness, allowing no room for Devian to manoeuvre.

Devian mouth opened in shock, before he gritted his teeth angrily and stalked off without a word. Eomer turned back to Lothiriel, who was staring at him in shock, and a great deal of surprise.

"He was a servant...was he not?" he said, before winking at her playfully, eyes showing his amusement.

Lothiriel quickly caught on, and returned his wink with a thoughtful smile.

"Indeed my lord, he was a servant. It was so thoughtful of you to get me a drink" said Lothiriel.

"And due to me saving you once again my lady, you now owe me two dances. One for imposing on me, and one for getting rid of him" declared Eomer proudly.

Lothiriel giggled at his behaviour, receiving another smile from Eomer.

'_He is certainly not like the other snooty nobles! Not one bit!' she thought happily._

A mischievous twinkle then appeared in Eomer's eye again. She looked at him, wondering what he would come up with now.

"My lady, if you require my services to protect you from him, I offer my services to dance the night away with you?" asked Eomer.

Lothiriel flushed red, ducking her head in embarrassment. She was unused to his playful bantering. No man had been so bold as to ask the Princess of Dol Amroth for such favours.

"It is not proper my lord" she whispered to him.

"But I know nothing of Gondor propriety my lady" said Eomer, shrugging nonchalantly. "People think of me as a simple King from the North, a barbarian if you will. It would not be surprising to the Gondorian nobles if I didn't know the rules of propriety...which I do but I won't let them know that. Anyway, the only thing wrong will be not being able to dance the night away with you, as you are a much finer choice than any other woman I have met thus far" said Eomer.

Lothiriel had never met someone so daring and confident, yet so carefree. He was like a breath of fresh air to her. Where in Gondor she saw pride, she saw honesty. Where she saw boasting, she saw a down to earth personality. Boredom, she saw wit and intelligence. She smiled slightly embarrassed over his words.

"I have no excuse to the other nobles, if I dance with you without any different partners. I am not sure how the rest of the court will react" said Lothiriel.

"Then it shall be my problem, and you can say that I didn't let go of you" stated Eomer.

Lothiriel couldn't help but giggle again. There he stood, the King of Rohan in all his glory, beaming at her as if he had solved the world's easiest problem. She was beginning to enjoy being able to be herself, even in this proper setting.

"If I would be blunt my lady with your permission?" asked Eomer, looking around for eavesdroppers.

Lothiriel nodded her head, allowing for him to continue.

"I secretly am very glad you are not like most of the harpies here...they are relentless and see nothing but a walking crown" shuddered Eomer.

Lothiriel laughed softly at his predicament, before she remembered Devian and she frowned. Not letting her thoughts ruin the atmosphere, she looked at him with a mischievous grin.

"If I save you from them, do you then owe me a dance?" asked Lothiriel.

Eomer laughed. She was brilliant! Here was a lady of intelligence, one of intellect that was willing to respond.

"You may rescue me from my predicament any time you like!" he declared, earning a smile from her.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Imrahil observed his daughter and Eomer talking animatedly, and laughing. He smiled smugly to himself in pride.

'_Imrahil, you are truly a genius' he thought, walking off with a swagger in his step. _

He strode up to Aragorn, whose eyebrow shot up.

"I see you are glad they are looking happy" commented Aragorn dryly.

"They will be good for each other. They will also strengthen the ties between Gondor and Rohan. I am brilliant" said Imrahil.

"You are brilliant my friend, but you do realise you placed Lord Devian next to Lothiriel for the feast?" asked Aragorn.

Imrahil deflated slightly.

"Fudge..." he muttered.

"Not so brilliant after all are you Imrahil" said Arwen looking amused as she floating by with the smallest of wiggles with her hips.

Aragorn couldn't help but follow his lovely wife with his eyes. Nor did he realise the very un-kingly manner in which his mouth had opened at her wanton display.

"Shut your mouth o mighty King, a mumak could fit in there" said Imrahil with a chuckle.

Aragorn's mouth clapped shut, straightening up.

"Wicked wicked elf" muttered Aragorn, his eyes following his wife's every move.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Eomer stared at Lothiriel, like a curious advisor looking for any signs of deceit. Lothiriel giggled at his change of manner. He then turned into a pompous noble, sticking out his jaw and lifting his head. He puffed out his chest, and lifted his nose slightly in an upturned manner. Lothiriel could barely contain her mirth. Her behaviour was very improper for a formal banquet indeed! Thankfully when she had caught the eye of her father, he had just smiled and nodded at her. She had the seal of approval from the Prince of Dol Amroth, a worthy ally indeed.

"So we have a deal then?" he asked, wobbling his face slightly to give the impression of weight.

"Yes my lord" she said in between her giggles, feeling rather breathless.

Eomer grinned, before Imrahil caught his eye and beckoned for him to take his seat so they could begin the banquet.

"Until later..." he began...

"Lothiriel" he whispered with a cheeky grin. His accent was rich and warm as he pronounced her name in Westeron.

Lothiriel stared at him, a slight blush on her face. The nerve of the man! To call her by her first name without asking permission, but yet it was who he was, bold and confident, not afraid of what she thought of him. Indeed, he was not what she had expected. He certainly wasn't perfect, but nevertheless, he had drawn her in and she would not be lying if she did not think him rather handsome. His charm, wit and humour had indeed caught her by surprise, even though when she had first glanced at him he seemed serious and grim. He wasn't conventional but he was indeed, very very appealing.

Eomer smiled as he headed to his seat. She was unlike anyone he had ever met. She was beautiful, charming and had a sense of humour. She was also genuinely interested in what he had to say, and wasn't proud or snotty. She also was very caring of her family, and from his talks with their family, she was someone who loved little children, didn't mind hard work and also enjoyed gardening and poetry. During their march to the Black Gates, Amrothos and Erchirion had spoken constantly about their dearest sister, and how she was enduring to do all she could in their absence, never shirking her duty no matter the odds, and how she served in the Dol Amroth healing houses, especially when Minas Tirith was simply too full for the healers to get to everyone. She would be someone he would be spending a lot of time...and attention to. Things indeed in Gondor were look up for him after all, especially with Lothiriel of Dol Amroth around.

'_Perhaps there is hope for a barbarian like me' thought Eomer amused. _

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_


End file.
